


Turncoat

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Contracts, Drabble, During Canon, Foe Yay, Introspection, M/M, No Dialogue, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Parallels, Psychological Warfare, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. No one would touch them than each other, in bloodlust and in death.





	Turncoat

There were no need for friends. However, when there _was_  a need for one, they were the best of a bad situation.

As soon as Illumi laid eyes on Hisoka, the ever-curious magician, both intrigue and caution filled within him. Hisoka looked upon him with golden eyes, inhuman; he saw countless targets bested by Illumi's own doing, many left lifeless in an unlit alleyway.

They both had their keen interests, more parallel than they had realized. It was quite serendipitous and repulsive how much they were alike, with Hisoka always eager for a good fight, and Illumi the eyes and ears in his family. They killed without a second thought, they also kept certain people close to them until there were of no use, until they were broke and done with.

Hisoka left the one named Gon Freecss alive until the boy was worthy of killing, of fighting; he had such a raw power, potential that was just  _too good_  to ignore.

Illumi had his ever-watchful eye over Killua, his dear brother; the boy was valuable, naïve, and he had to learn, no,  _know_  his place.

Illumi needed to know how far Hisoka would go to satiate his bloodlust, (for control), and Hisoka needed to know where Illumi would fall apart by his hands.

No one would touch them than each other, in bloodlust and in death. With screams and bloody hands, with terrors forming out of the darkness.

With quick, expert work, Hisoka struck down _anyone_  who stood in his way, and those who he deemed worthy to fight were his toys  _to play with_.

Before anyone could lift a finger, Illumi gave his target with an icy,  _penetrating_  look, and a flick of his wrist, dark crimson painted the walls.

They were inhuman, blindly  _human_ , no one ever would again.


End file.
